Hogwart'sche Drabbles
by Tiay
Summary: Drabbles zum Thema Harry Potter bzw. mit den, von J.K.Rowling erdachten, Charakteren. In den Starrollen: SS, HG, Ron W., Tonks, Lupin, Minerva McG. - Drabble 8 ist online
1. Drabble 1

Mein erstes Drabble überhaupt, inspiriert von dem schönen Paaring Hermine Granger&Severus Snape :)

* * *

Severus' Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem feinen Lächeln.

Die schwarzen Augen blitzen als sein Blick über die entblößten Frauenbeine wanderte.

Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, ihr Po reckte sich ihm entgegen.

„Miss Granger", raunte er mit seiner samtigsten Stimme und sah amüsiert wie sie leicht zusammen zuckte.

Mit einer fließenden, raubtierhaften Bewegung war er direkt hinter ihr.

Hermine konnte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, deutlich spüren und errötete.

„Sie werden jetzt doch nicht aufhören wollen?", fragte er neckisch.

„Doch, will ich!", erwiderte sie schnippisch, richtete sich auf, warf die benutzten Kesselputz-Utensilien zur Seite und rauschte von dannen.

* * *

Für seine Gedanken ist jeder selbst verantwortlich, Eltern haften für ihre Kinder :P


	2. Drabble 2

Ein Meli-hat-Geburtstag-Drabble und dementsprechend mit Mel's Liebelüng _tuschtusch_ RooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnneyBoy!

Titel: **Nachts im Wirtshaus**

* * *

„Böser Junge!", kicherte die dralle Wirtin.

„Bitte Rosmerta, ich brauch' das jetzt." Ron lallte leicht.

Mit Wohlgefallen glitt sein Blick über die verlockenden Rundungen und er streckte langsam seine Hand danach aus.

Es war spät, die drei Besen hatten bereits geschlossen, nur noch Ron und Rosmerta saßen an einem Tisch in der Ecke. Schummriges Kerzenlicht erleuchtete ihre Umgebung nur unzureichend.

Seit der Schlacht in Hogwarts kam Ron oft hier her, seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn nicht schlafen.

Nur Rosmerta konnte ihm helfen.

„Bitte", wiederholte er leise.

Nachdenklich nickend bekundete Rosmerta ihr Einverständnis und gab ihm die bauchige Flasche, gefüllt mit Feuerwhiskey.


	3. Drabble 3

Nr. 3

In den Hauptrollen: Tonks und Lupin, Oskar für die Nebenrolle: lest selbst ;)

* * *

Der süßliche, fruchtige Geruch des Tees konnte die gespannte Atmosphäre nicht mildern Die Luft war geschwängert von unheilvollen Emotionen.

„Remus! Wie oft soll ich dich denn noch fragen?" Tonks reckte kämpferisch ihr Kinn nach vorne und nagelte den Werwolf mit ihren Blicken fest.

Dieser sah unangenehm berührt auf die Tischplatte. „Es tut mir Leid Tonks, es geht nicht."

Man konnte sehen, wie sich das hübsche Gesicht der Metamorphmagi verdüsterte.

„Warum nicht, Remus? Warum?", flüsterte sie.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen", erwiderte er sanft. „Aber auf der Packung steht nun Mal: Zehn Minuten im heißen Wasser ziehen lassen!"

* * *

Titel: Teatime ;)

und der oskar geht aaaaaaaaaaaan: den teebeutel!


	4. Drabble 4

Neuer Drabble, neue Chance euch dran zu kriegen ;)

**Nachts in Hogwarts**

* * *

Es war eine ruhige Nacht in Hogwarts, nur einige Professoren und Geister waren noch wach.  
Severus Snape wollte sich gerade in seine Gemächer zurückziehen, da erblickte er im schwachen Licht der Fackeln Minerva, die fast lautlos über den steinernen Boden schlich.  
Matt schimmerte stumpfes Fell, grüne Augen blitzten in der Dunkelheit.  
Amüsiert blieb Severus im Schatten, um erst im letzten Moment der Herannahenden in den Weg zu treten.  
Mit einem leisen Fauchen wich sie erschrocken vor ihm zurück, während er sie verhöhnte:  
„Minerva, kannst du dir nicht mal einen neuen Morgenmantel kaufen? Dieser alte Fellkragen ist doch schon total durchlöchert!"

* * *


	5. Drabble 5

Mir sind im Urlaub wieder einmal ein paar Ideen rund um Hermine und Severus zu geflogen und diese hier will ich euch nicht vor enthalten ;)

* * *

**Die drei Worte**

Eine sich vertiefende Stirnfalte zeugte von Hermine Grangers zunehmendem Unmut.

„Sag es!", forderte sie zum wiederholten Male und sah ihrem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.

„Nein. Ich kann das nicht", kam die gequälte Antwort.

„Severus Snape, ich werde diesen Raum nicht verlassen, ehe du es nicht ausgesprochen hast."

„Hermine, bitte, verlange das nicht von mir."

„Drei Worte Severus, nur drei!"

Sein Seufzen war mitleiderregend, doch durch Hermines Blick wurde deutlich, dass sich die junge Hexe nicht mit Ausflüchten begnügen würde.

Er kapitulierte.

„Na schön! Du hast gewonnen! Zufrieden?"

„Ja!" Grinsend nahm Hermine die Spielkarten in die Hand und mischte neu.


	6. Drabble 6

Hallo again mit dem Tränkemeister :)

* * *

**Der Wettkampf**

Die Besten der Besten hatten sich versammelt, um den wahren Meister zu küren, und Severus war zu Recht stolz darauf, dazu zu gehören.

Aber er wollte mehr, er wollte nicht nur dabei sein, er wollte gewinnen!

Abschätzend blickte er sich in dem riesigen Kerkergewölbe um.

Nebelige Schwaden hingen unter der Decke, hin und wieder klirrte es, wenn seine Mitstreiter mit Gefäßen und Werkzeug hantierten.

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen eigenen Kessel, prüfte kritisch Farbe und Konsistenz des Inhaltes und reckte seine Nase in den aufsteigenden Dampf.

Er war sich sicher, diese selbstkreierte Zwiebelsuppe würde ihn zum Meisterkoch machen!

* * *


	7. Drabble 7

In diesem Drabble geht es mal wieder um ein nettes Pärchen... will da gar keine Namen nennen (Hermine und Severus) die, hm ja, lest selbst ;)

* * *

**Mann in Bedrängnis**

Da stand sie nun vor ihm, ihr besonderes Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Er wusste was das für ihn bedeutete: Verzweiflung.

Hektisch zerrte er an den dünnen Stoffbändern, doch dadurch schnitten sie nur noch tiefer in die Haut.

Metall drückte schmerzhaft gegen seine Finger, grub sich tiefer, Blut quoll hervor.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Ihre zuckersüße Stimme war reiner Hohn in seinen Ohren.

Er war hilflos, sie wusste es.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Er würde sie nicht anbetteln.

Aber sie wussten beide, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

Warum ging dieser verdammte BH nicht auf?

* * *


	8. Drabble 8

Severus, back in...

* * *

**Maskiert!**

Severus war leicht übel, doch er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Glücklicherweise konnte niemand seine kurzzeitig verzerrten Gesichtszüge hinter der Maske erkennen.  
Was hätte er darum gegeben, zurück in seinen ruhigen, sicheren Kerker zu gelangen!  
Hasserfüllt zuckte sein Blick zu der verhüllten Gestalt, welche auf einem Podest über dem Geschehen thronte und darauf hinab sah.  
Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, wandte sich Severus schnell ab, nur um dutzende Masken, der Seinen so ähnlich, vor Augen zu haben.  
Lautes Johlen, der spitze Schrei einer Frau zerriss fast sein Trommelfell.  
Er hasste die Faschingspartys, die Dumbeldore jedes Jahr wieder veranstaltete!

* * *


End file.
